Highway to Heaven
by KorrasamiFaberryLover
Summary: Con ella a su lado le puede dar el mundo, las estrellas, un universo y su corazón y aun así querrá darle más. Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Parejas favoritas" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


**_Estefic participa en el Reto "¡Parejasfavoritas" delforo "Las cuatro naciones"._**

**_Disclaimer:Avatarlaleyenda de Korra_**

**_Advertencias:Femslashlemmon_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stairway to Haven<em>**

KorrayAsami se habían dado cuenta que mientras le estimulaba a la primera sus piernas podía sentiryse suponía queella nolo hacía hasta seis meses después recién se recuperarían del veneno. Así queAsami usaba esocomo excusa para tener más relaciones.

Ahora estaba lentamente lamiendo su abdomen y dejando chupones bien marcados en él, Korra suspiraba de hasta que se topo con u desexo, comenzóa besarle,chupar,morderle todo,el hinchado clítoris,los labiosyla húmeda entrada quería seratendida por penetraciones.

Así lo hizoyKorra gimió sintiendosus piernas temblar, ¡Sintiendosus piernas!

Asami lo notóyfeliz continuo lo que hacía, hasta llevarla al orgasmonecesitado que le daría esa libertad que ansiabay haría llegar a ambas a él.

Porque con solo escucharlaysentirla así ella estaba a punto de correrse sin tocarse.

Cuando llegó fueal mismo tiempo que Korra,yambas gimieron muy fuerte, cayeron presas de las sensaciones,, de los temblores, agotadísimas en especial Asami

—Ahhhhhhhhhhh— Gritaron de placer

Y así se durmieron, minutos después de unos de besos.

**_Carryon my waywardson_**

Era de mañana lo que significaba que Asami tenía de despertarla contra su voluntad para la fisioterapia casera que practicaban, tomaba primero un baño para relajarse y luego los masajes para estimularlas.

De esa forma se encontraba sentada en su cama con las piernas extendidas con Asami en frente. Comenzó haciendo presión en la base del pie luego en los dedos,de ahí pasó a los tobillos, pantorrillas, dio círculos en la rodilla,caricias enlos muslos hasta el todo trayecto Korra suspiraba,tanto que cuando lascaricias comenzaron a acercarse a su centro ella se mojo

Luego de repetir el trayecto unas veces Asami noto,tenía laculpa,esas cariciasyla vista de su obsceno escote desde allí hacía que fuera su culpa de que se mojara deesa forma,tomó responsabilidad de ello.

Le masajeó placenteramente los muslos internosymetió lacara enla entrepierna,cuando vio estaba lista para llegar,chorreaba de lo mojada que estaba

—Ay amor, que efecto tengo en ti—Dijo haciendo quesu aliento choque contra la sensiblepiel de Korra,antesde pasarla cara dela lengua porahí

—Ahhhhh…no tienes idea

Llegó al puto en que usó la lengua la punta precisamente para estimular el hinchado y sensible órgano que era el clítoris de Korra ahora, estasolo gemía y la penetró empeorándolo.

Fue una seción rápida ya que ambas estaban más que lista cuando comenzaron, decidieron nocontinuar la fisioterapia para no caer nuevamente en otra ronda. Porque ya era hora de comer y no querían que Tenzin las viniera. Así que se vistieron y fueron, contaron todas las mejoras de Korra, claro omitiendo el curioso tratamiento.

**_I woulddo anythingfor love_**

Ella lo haríaydejaría todo por amorylo demostró milyun veces,es más estaba asípor no permitir que atacasen a sus amigosypor sobre todo a su novia.

Había pensado mil veces en lo que haría de su futuro,antes no tenía más respuestas que salvar el mundo,aun seguía así solo que más pasar toda una feliz y tranquila vida con Asami,dios que la amaba mucho,despertaba a su lado le daba mimos recibía mas mimos a cambio, le preparaba el desayuno se iban juntas a pasear,visitar gente o hacer algo,luego Asami le cocinaba delicioso y comí las tardes rodeadas de sus cariños,o otras muestras de afectos y a la noche si podían se daban todo,se hacían suyas,procuraban amor eterno que cumplían día adía,la vida con ella era una de ensueño.

Y no quería despertar.

**_Godsave theQueen_**

En cuanto asumió su rol como Avatar en la Republica, se convirtió en una reina para ellos, a pesar de no estar en una monarquía lo parecía, porque se hacía lo que decía total de mantener la paz y el equilibrio entre los ciudadanos.

De esta forma ella era todo para ellos y viceversa, era una ayuda mutua que amaba, ella daba su vida por sus ciudadanos y ellos harían lo mismo por su salvadora avatar.

**_HighwaytoHell_**

Sabían que irían al infierno, luego de hacerlo en la habitación, en la oficina de Asami sobre Appa incluso, en la pared, dios y podrían pasar toda una tarde nombrando lugares impropios para tener relaciones sexuales, pero no podían evitarlo era como una adicción de la que noquerían curar estaban bien con ir al infierno luego de tanta fiesta. Juntas.

**_RockOut_**

La primera en darse cuenta fue Jinora que las descubrió besándose en el patio,suerte queno haciendo otracosa porque además de manejar la salida de closet se verían con trauma.

Desde ese día tuvieron que salir uno por uno del closet con toda su familia,elmás sorprendido fueTenzin la menos sorprendida fue LinySayin quelo olían a kilómetros deallí,hasta Zuko admitió que era obvio.

Pero lo bueno es que fue amena las charlas que mantuvo con todos,al parecer recibieron sus apoyosybendiciones,tenían suerte

**_BloodBrothers_**

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta eran familia, eran esposas,amigas del almaycompañeras de la vida, todos estaban de acuerdo que eran una,no una vez hubo rechazo,ni de Makko que esperase que se tomase mal que sus exs salieran,lejos de eso apoyó más que nadie allíylo agradecían solo Boulin entristeció al comienzo llamó su parejaylas bautizo como Korrasami,juntó un grupo que las soportaban más de lo posible.

Así fue como supieron que tenían los amigosqueno cambiarían.

**_HereToday, GoneTomorrow_**

Hoy era hoyyKorrayAsami lo sabían muy bien,el hoy podía ser tranquilo pero girar bruscamente para mal mañana,yviceversa, así era la vidaytodo aquel que la estaba viviendo lo sabía Así es como el hoy en guerra sabían que mañana habría paz.

Así fue y se encontraron en un altar diciendo sus votos, cerrando la ceremonia con un acepto,yempezando una nueva vida que no imaginaron.

Y así fue,así se hizo,tuvieron hijos por inseminación artificialyformaron una poco convencional familia pero llena de amor,les salieron tres pequeños,las niñas eran maestras,ire,ydos,más pequeñas de fuego,que serán rebeldes.

La amaban,y así la pasaron los años juntas formando una familia,pronto tuvieron dos maestros tierra y estuvieron completas.


End file.
